Warehouse Who?
by yourewastingyourtimevoldemort
Summary: A mysterious man (with great hair) shows up at the Bed and Breakfast in the middle of the night. Claudia confronts him and ends up being whisked of her feet by a mad man with a box. Lots of action, humor, and general nerdy awesomeness!
1. The Mystery Man

**_Author's note: I'm sort of writing this as I go... I'm extremely happy with where this is going right now, though! I wrote this when I realized that the season 5 premiere of Warehouse 13 airs tonight then I got super depressed when I also realized that that means there's only going to be six episodes left until it's over /3 Anyways, enjoy! Please don't judge it too hard right now... I'll probably go back and edit stuff later on._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Warehouse 13 or Doctor Who! The whole "Claudia travels with the Doctor" plotline has been used before, I'm sure, but I thought I might give my own spin on it. :)_**

_3:22AM…_

Claudia rolled over with a groan. She couldn't fall asleep even though she had gone to bed at 10:00PM.

She sat up and threw her feet onto the floor. She rubbed her forehead with one hand just above her right eyebrow; it was where she always got headaches and she had a pounding one right now.

She'd been the caretaker for two weeks now and she had nights like these every other night. It was extremely draining.. She had considered talking to someone about it but decided it would pass, her mind was probably just trying to process all this information, right? Whatever it was, she was sick of not sleeping and just wanted to get a good night's sleep.

Claudia sighed and ran her fingers through her fiery red hair before flopping back onto the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut. _Might as well try to sleep while I can.. _She thought grumpily.

_THUMP!_

Claudia jolted awake when there was a loud thud from downstairs. There was an indistinct voice which seemed to be cursing softly.

She glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand.

_4:47AM._

_Whoever's down there better have a pretty darn good reason for being so loud.._ Claudia rolled out of bed and crept down the hall so the floor didn't creak and wake anyone else up. She walked softly down the stairs, the hard wood was cold against her bare feet.

She heard some shuffling coming from the kitchen as she approached the door. She opened it and peeked in to see an unfamiliar man moving around the B&B's kitchen. He had a strange blinking device in his hand that illuminated his face a bit.

He had a narrow nose and thick, messy brown hair. The mystery man also wore a brown pinstripe suit with a longer brown coat over top. He was muttering things to himself as he walked around the room and messed with the device.

Claudia silently backed away from the door and down the hall until she came to the table in the middle of the hall. She quietly opened the small drawer and grabbed the Mini Tesla they kept stored by the wooden duck disguised as an alarm. When she had picked it up she moved back to the kitchen door.

She paused at the door for a moment to listen.

_Ding! _"Oh! That's _brilliant_!" The man said quietly but with excitement.

_What the heck is he doing in there? _She thought curiously. _And __**who**__ is he? No point waiting to find out, I guess.._

She stealthily slipped through the door, flipped on the kitchen light, and pointed the now powered up Tesla at the man in one swift motion. "Put the thingy on the counter and don't make a sound." She ordered. The man complied and set the device and the counter and backed away with his hands up in surrender. "Now tell me who you are, what do you want, and what is _that?_" She gestured to the machine sitting on the counter.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm here following a trail. And that's my time-wimey detector - it goes 'ding!' when there's stuff."

Claudia tried to ignore the insanity of what he just said and asked the most logical question she could think of, "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Well, _Doctor_, I don't know what trail you're following but right now you're guilty of breaking and entering."

"No, not breaking and entering! Sonicing and entering; completely different thing!" He slowly reached for his pocket and pulled out a slim rod of metal with a blue light on top.

"What's that?" asked Claudia curiously. She new technology but she'd never seen something like that before..

"A sonic screwdriver."

"A screwdriver?" she snorted.

"_Sonic_ screwdriver! You want to see how it works?" Without waiting for a reply he pointed the sonic screwdriver at her Tesla and pushed a button that lit the end up. The Tesla immediately stopped whirring and turned off.

Claudia looked at the Tesla then back at the sonic screwdriver. "How did you do that?"

"Wibbly wobbly sciencey stuff.." The Doctor squinted and scratched the back of his head.

"Try me."

The Doctor smiled, unexpectedly pleased. "The sonic uses sound waves to do many different things – like unlock doors –" he jabbed his thumb at their backdoor. Claudia nodded to show she followed. "it's quite useful. Don't know what I'd do without it." He tossed it from his right hand to his left and back. "But that," he pointed to the Tesla in Claudia's hand. "I've never seen that design of one of those before - which is rare; you'd be surprised how much I've seen - so who was that designed by?"

"It's a Tesla gun. Invented by Nicola Tesla." Claudia explained briefly.

"Ah, Tesla! Lovely man! Bit unstable… shame the way he turned out in the end."

"You act like you knew him." She furrowed her brow in confusion. _Man… this guy is weird._

"Oh, yes. We were good friends. Helped him out with some of his designs!"

"You? Helped Nicola Tesla? Okay, you need some serious help."

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?"

"Mention what?" The red-headed girl asked a little cautiously.

"I'm a time traveler. That's my time machine." He pointed at the window that looked out into the backyard of the Bed and Breakfast.

Claudia moved over to the window and looked out into the night. Sitting in the empty lawn was a large, blue box with a light on top.

She read the label on top and turned back to the Doctor with a confused look. "Police Box?"

"That's just its disguise. The chameleon circuit malfunctioned a while back and it's been stuck on that setting ever since. It's really grown on me, though."

"Seems too small to be a time machine. How does it work?" She asked with doubt in her voice. _This man is absolutely insane._

"It's called the TARDIS – Time And Relative Dimension In Space – it's bigger on the inside."

"But… that's impossible."

"I could show you, if you'd like." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the backdoor and opened without even moving from the spot.

Claudia silently moved forward. She wasn't sure why, but she was intrigued… a mysterious man shows up at night in your house and offers to show you his time machine? Sure! What could go wrong?


	2. It's Bigger On the Inside

**Author's note: Thank you for the follows/favorites so far! The support makes me very happy and usually helps me get through another chapter.**

**This chapter might be a little messy and it's rather short. I decided to throw Steve in at the last minute and that kind threw my writing off..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Warehouse 13 or Doctor Who!**

Claudia moved cautiously towards the door with the Doctor in front of her. Up close the TARDIS – or whatever he had called it – was significantly bigger up close.

The brown-suited man pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He had an expectant smile as if he'd done this hundreds of times before. He slowly opened one of the doors and immediately a golden light flooded from the box.

Claudia stepped into the box, her vision obscured by the sudden light. _Where is all that light coming from?_ She blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes to the light and stumbled back in surprise. "I-It's… bigger on the inside!" She spun around to face the Doctor with a big grin on her face. "This is amazing!" She laughed and jogged over to the console. She ran her hands over all the buttons and levers. "The machinery is so cool and steam-punk. How does it work?" _Artie would love this_ place!

"It's… complicated." He said as he watched her with a satisfied smile and his hands in his pockets.

"Does it really work?"

"I could show you… if you'd like."

The caretaker stopped walking and her smile faltered a little. _I can't just leave.._ "Can you wait here for a minute?"

"I have all the time in the world, take as long as you need." Claudia beamed again and ran out of the time machine and back into the B&B. She bolted up the stairs as quietly as the wood planks would allow.

She first ran into her room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a leather vest. After changing she ran across the hall and burst into a dark room. The window offered very little light but she knew the room well enough to navigate in the dim light.

"Steve!" She hissed in the ear of a sleeping man. "Steve, wake up!"

"Claudia..?" He mumbled and rolled over. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Get changed and come downstairs."

"Claude, it's 5:00AM.."

"Please, Jinksy?" Claudia begged. She couldn't see his face clearly but her tone must have convinced him because he sighed and sat up.

"Fine… I'll be down in five minutes." Claudia grinned triumphantly and jogged out of the room so he could change.

"What is that?" Steve asked when they were downstairs and standing in the backyard a couple minutes later.

"You'll see," Claudia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the blue box. She knocked on the door it opened immediately. "Agent Jinks, welcome to the TARDIS." She swept her hand out of front of her like Artie did when he showed new agents the Warehouse for the first time.

Steve stepped hesitantly inside and stared around in confusion and awe. "But… it's… how..."

"Bigger on the inside, I know." Claudia stepped in and laughed at her partner's baffled expression. "Doctor, this is my best friend and partner, Steve Jinks."

"Nice to me you, Steve! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor shook Steve's hand. The agent was still looking around in amazement.

"What is this place?"

"The TARDIS – my time machine!" The Doctor looked around proudly. "I think she likes you, Claudia. She even opened the door for you."

"She?" Claudia asked. "Oh, great… it's like Artie and the Warehouse all over again."

"The Warehouse? You're Warehouse agents? That's brilliant!" The Doctor smiled broadly.

"You know about the Warehouse?" asked Claudia with an extremely shocked tone.

"Oh, yeah! I helped design the first Warehouse and I was good friends with the agents of Warehouse 3, 7, and 12."

"Warehouse 12? You knew H.G. Wells?" Steve asked curiously.

"Helena? Oh, yes. Lovely woman. Travelled with me for a while – not sure what happened to her later on."

"She was bronzed –" The Doctor gave Claudia a curious look. "long story – but she's unbronzed and rehabilitated. We're not completely sure where she's living right now.."

"Oh, well, good for her, I suppose!" The Doctor smiled and returned to the console. "Right! Where to first?"

"Wait! You mean we're _actually_ going to time travel?" said Steve.

"Why? You don't want to go?" said Claudia.

"No, it's not that, it's just… what if we get trapped somewhere or killed or something? We'd stay dead and we have a responsibility to the Warehouse – especially you."

"We'll be fine. The Warehouse will survive without me for a little while." Steve looked like he wanted to argue but figured it wouldn't do any good. When Claudia put her mind to something, she was like a mountain and wouldn't budge.

"Now that we've got that all figured out; where do you want to go? Different planet? Future? Past?" The Doctor inquired.

"Surprise us," Claudia leaned against the console as the Doctor started messing with the levers and buttons.

The TARDIS shook and the middle part of the console started going up and down. There was a grinding and wheezing noise that filled their ears as the box shuddered and jerked.

"Hold on tight!" The Doctor yelled as the two yelled with a mix of glee and fear as they were tossed about. They were soon on their way through the swimming stars.


	3. New New York

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I had a two day volleyball tournament during the weekend when I was planning on updating because I didn't get around to it during the week. n_n' CAUTION! This chapter contains some spoilers - tread carefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Doctor Who or Warehouse 13 (other than the story).**

Steve still couldn't believe his eyes. Working at Warehouse 13, he thought he had seen everything there was to see. Oh, how wrong he had been - he was in a time machine! An actual working time machine!

He couldn't believe it… he was time travelling with his best friend and a strange man dressed in a brown suit. Bizarre? Yes, he had to admit it was extremely bizarre, but his whole life was bizarre; he was a gay human lie-detector that worked for a top secret government building that hunted down and stored mystical artifacts. Not to mention that he'd died and come back to life on this job.

Steve clung to the console next to Claudia. The red headed girl he was so fond of seemed to be having the time of her life as the TARDIS jerked and swayed.

"Where are we going?!" yelled Steve to the Doctor.

"Forward!" He yelled and laughed as if he thought that was a good enough answer. It wasn't.

A moment later there was a big jerk and the two Warehouse agents fell backwards on their bottoms - only the Doctor remained standing. He ran over and helped them both up.

"You alright, Claude?"

"I'm fine, Jinksy. You?"

"As good as one can be in this situation.." He sighed, thankful for the stillness of the machine. He smoothed his wrinkled shirt and stretched his sore fingers.

"You ready to see what's out there?" The strange time traveler asked and approached the doors.

"Wait. I'm not going one step further until we get some explanations. Who are you? Where do you come from?" Steve asked stubbornly. As a government agent it was pretty much part of his job to be cautious.

"Right, you want to know the truth?" Steve nodded. "I'm a 900-year-old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. In other words, I'm what you would call an "alien"."

Claudia looked at Steve with an unspoken question on her face. She didn't need to say anything for Steve to understand – it was clear what she wanted to know: "Is he lying?". He shook his head "no" and they both looked back at the Time Lord.

"Thank you. Now are you going to tell us where we are?" The Doctor seemed a little surprised that they took the news so well.

"Come see, if you want to know so badly." He said and stepped out the door. Claudia followed him with only a little hesitation which really left Steve no choice but to follow.

He sighed and stepped out the door. His breath was quickly taken away by the sight that greeted him.

They were in – what seemed to be – a futuristic earth. And when he said futuristic he meant _futuristic_! Everything was so polished and clean that it hurt his eyes to look at anything directly.

The sky above them was bright blue without a cloud in sight. Beneath their feet, the grass was greener and healthier than Steve had ever thought possible. Surrounding the city was a glistening lake that reflected the light and made it even harder to look at.

Every last one of the buildings that towered over them were made out of polished metal and crystal. There were skywalks connecting a large amount of the buildings that were crowded with people dressed in sharp suits and short skirts; from what he could see, there were even some robots mixed among the people. The biggest thing that caught his attention were all the flying cars. They zoomed back and forth in no particular order.

"Welcome to New Earth!" The Doctor excitedly gestured to it all.

"Do you smell apples?" Claudia asked a sniffed the air.

"Apple grass," The Doctor bent down and picked some. He handed it to them so they could smell it before dropping it.

"This is…" Steve struggled to find the right word to express it all.

"Incredible." Claudia finished for him.

"Isn't it just?" The Doctor grinned like a child. "I was a little hesitant about taking you here. Last two times I've come here it was a bit of a disaster. Everything seems fine now, though."

"Where exactly is "here"?" said Steve.

"New New York,"

"New New York?" asked Claudia and raised an eyebrow with a rather disbelieving look.

"Yup! In the year 5 billion the sun expanded and roasted the earth - the humans had moved on to live amongst the stars by then - later on they find this place. Practically a twin of the earth: same size, same air, etcetera - so all the humans moved in. This city is New New York, but technically it's the fifteenth one since the previous New York so that makes it: New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

"This is _so _cool!" Claudia gaped in awe. "I wish we had a time machine at the Warehouse that actually worked, I could get used to this."

"You mean to say that the Warehouse hasn't figured out time travel yet?"

"Well... yes and no. H.G. built a time machine but it only transfers your conscious and you can only stay for a 22 hours and 19 minutes."

Steve nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and the other case was discovered by Paracelsus by mixing artifacts and Artie would kill us if he ever found us trying to mix artifacts."

"I see," the Doctor put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Well, are we going to explore this city or not?" He asked as he started to walk away.

"Come on, Jinksy!" Claudia laughed and pulled his arm as they ran jogged excitedly after the time traveler.


	4. (Not a chapter! Sorry!)

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating. At the moment, I'm grounded because of school stuff. I'll update as soon as possible (probably not until next month because I'm going to Comic-Con). I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean more to me than you could understand and usually motivate me to write more.

Keep your eyes peeled for new stories and chapters, and thank you again for your patience ~yourewastingyourtimevoldemort


End file.
